Translation of page 20(p2).Pirsanaan
Older voices which spoke in English about words as important guides to ways of thinking and ways of living include those recalled recently by the British philosopher Thomas Dixon (2008) in his remarkable book The Invention of Altruism. Dixon (2008: 30) notes, for example, that Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1825) argued that sometimes “more knowledge of more value may be conveyed by the history of a word than by the history of a campaign”. The clergyman and scholar Richard Chenevix Trench, whose insistence on the value of words and their meanings as historical sources was one of the driving forces behind the creation of the Oxford English Dictionary, “used the history of words to explore the history of humanity”. The Oxford writer Owen Barfield in his History in English Words (1953) saw in English words “an imperishable map” of the “inner, living history” of the speakers’ souls. C. S. Lewis in his Studies in Words (1960) applied the same idea to the moral lexicon of English and many other languages, classical, medieval, and modern. The historian of modern Britain Eric Hobsbawm (19731962) opened his The Age of Revolution with the observation: “Words are witnesses which often speak louder than documents” (quoted in Dixon 2008: 30). Hobsbawm illustrated the dramatic development of the English vocabulary during the industrial revolution with words like factory, railway, scientist, and proletariat. عقاید قدیمی تر که به زبان انگلیسی در مورد کلمات به عنوان راهنمایی مهم صحبت می کند ، به روشهایی در مورد تفکر و شیوه هایی از زندگی می پردازد که شامل کسانی است که اخیرا توسط فیلسوف بریتانیایی توماس دیکسون در سال 2008 که در کتاب استثنایی خود "ابداع بشر دوستی "(مراجعه شود به صفحه 20) خاطر نشان می شوند . به عنوان مثال در یاداشتهای دیکسون (2008:سی) که توسط ساموئل تیلور کالریج در سال 1825 بر آن استدلال کرد که گاهی اوقات "ممکن است دانش بیشتر از ارزش بیشترتوسط پیشینه یک واژه نسبت به پیشینه یک عملیات منتقل شود . کشیش و دانشمندی به نام ریچارد چنو یکس ترنچ کسی بود که به مفهوم کلمات و معانی آنها همچون منابع تاریخی اسرار می ورزید و یکی از نیروهای محرکه ای در کنار ایجاد فرهنگ لغت انگلیسی اکسفورد فود و از تاریخ واژگان برای برسی تاریخ بشریت استفاده می کرد . نویسنده آکسفوورد ، اوون بارفیللد در تاریخچه واژگان انگلیسی خود در سال 1953 در واژه های انگلیسی یک نقشه فنا ناپذیر از حالت درونی ، تاریخ زندگی کردن از روحیات سخنرانان را دید . سی . اس لی ویس در مطالعات خود درباره کلمات در سال 1960 ایده ای مشابه از خلق و خوی واژگان در زبان انگلیسی و بسیاری از زبانهای دیگر از جمله ، کلاسیک ، قرون وسطایی و مدرن را استفاده کرد . مورخی از بریتانیای امروزی به نام اریک هاپس باوم در سال 1973 "عصر انقلاب خود " (مراجعه شود به صفحه 20) را با این مشاهدات آغاز کرد : "واژگان ، شاهدانی هستند که اغلب بارزتر از اسناد صحبت می کنند " (نقل شده از دیکسون سال 2008 :سی . هاپس باوم توسعه چشمگیری از واژگان زبان انگلیسی را در دوران انقلاب صنعتی با واژه هایی مانند (کارخانه ، راه آهن ، دانشمند ، و کارگران ) (مراجعه شود به صفحه 20) توضیح داد .